


Let's Just Gaze At The Stars

by anisjustme



Category: Larries - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Infinity, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisjustme/pseuds/anisjustme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's just a one shot about Larry watching the stars. Inspired by 'Infinity - One Direction' x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Gaze At The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karine).



\--------------------

 

**"Down to earth, keep 'em falling when I know it hurts"**

 

We were finally n our break, and don't get me wrong, I really missed the fans and being on tour... But now I can finally spend some time alone with Harry. 

 

**"Going faster than a million miles an hour, trying to catch my breath some way, somehow"**

 

Harry. I just can't describe how beautiful he is... Ever since we met before The X Factor, on that silly concert... I cant believe we've come this far. 

 

**"Down to earth, it's like I'm frozen but the world still turns"**

 

Tonight it was Harry's night. He got to choose wherever we went, and we did whatever he wanted to do, and of course, he was sappy as always.

 

**"Stuck in motion, but the wheels keep spinning 'round"**

 

He took us to the farthest place of London, where no one could find us... quiet and peaceful, away from reality. 

 

**"Moving in reverse with no way out"**

 

When we arrived, he went to the back of the car and took out a blanket and like, 4 pillows (his arms are HUGE, of course he can carry all of that stuff).

 

**"And now I'm one step closer to being, two steps far from you"**

 

He placed them on the floor and layed down, making some room for me to join him. It was a starry night, and the sky looked beautiful.

 

**"And everybody wants you, everybody wants you"**

 

We stood there in silence, just watching the sky... Listening to the low music coming from the car. It was one of those moments you just want to catch and trap in a jar, and any other day you can just open it and make them come back to life again.

 

**"How many nights does it take to count the stars?"**

 

The stars reminded me of him. 

 

**"That's the time it would take to fix my heart"**

 

He was the one who guided me home, the one to keep me calmed every night. 

 

**"Oh, baby, I was there for you; all I ever wanted was the truth"**

 

I grabbed his hand. He always managed to make every moment I spent with him perfect. No matter where, no matter when, no matter how old we were... He always did. 

 

**"How many nights have you wished someone would stay?"**

 

I felt the ring on his finger and I smiled. I smiled because Harry, Harry Styles; the guy I met a long, long, LONG, time ago; was mine. 

 

**"Lay awake only hoping they're okay"**

 

He pulled my hand close to his mouth and kissed it. I closed my eyes. 

Perfect.

 

**"I never counted all of mine; If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity"**

 

I opened them just to look straight onto the green. Those beautiful green eyes. There's nothing compared to the beauty of his eyes. As cheesy as it sounds, it'll always feel like when blue met green. 

 

**"Infinity"**

 

And then, we were kissing. Kissing like nothing else mattered. Like it was just the two of us. No pictures, no pressure, no hurries, no nothing. 

 

**"Infinity"**

 

I smiled. He smiled too. We both were thinking it. 

 

**"Yeah"**

 

We broke the kiss and we stayed close eachother, with our foreheads touching.

 

**"Infinity"**

 

\- _"I love you"_ He whispered. There was no need to whisper, we were the only ones near... But it somehow felt good. Like if it was our own little secret. 

 

\- _"I love you too"_ I whispered back. 

 

Money, cars, fame... Nothing can compare to how much I love him. And just like the stars, it's impossible to count how much I love him. It's impossible to put it in words. 

 

It's infinity. 

 

and It'll never stop. 

 

\--------------------

-xx

\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Second Larry fic I've ever published! Yaaaay! Anyways, this fic was inspired by Karine (she's part of the sockeye salmon gc) and tonight we met eachother better than we had met before. She's a nice girl and she's been trough a lot of stuff.. she's really strong. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it, you already know what to do (kudos and comments) and yeah... Thanks for reading the stuff I write... It really means a lot. 
> 
> x


End file.
